Avalon D'Fae
Avalon D'Fae is the first Guildmaster of the guild Crescent Glow. Personality No one really knows where Avalon originally came from but she comes off a bit as the 'exchange student' from another culture. Often not getting jokes or the wording of things which makes for some interesting mix ups. She is a dreamer and loves to read, thus she tends to learn random little spells that don't exactly fit into her brand of specialized magic. Her serious side only comes out when those she cares about are in danger, although she tends to spout out random bits of wisdom/advice/knowledge then act as if she's said nothing at all. She is incapable of lying and tends to be very blunt, sometimes even insulting without meaning to be. While much older than her appearance you would never be able to tell as she tends to act like a teenager and often even younger and more childish(pouting when someone takes the last slice of cake). Recently on a specialized mission to The Crystal City she protected the entire city by way of her Fae Barrier spell for nearly two weeks until the army could get there to deal with the invading dark guild, this has gained her Saint status. After which she decided to create her own guild Crescent Glow to house herself, the few friends she made during her exploits in the Crystal City, and any misfit who felt they didn't belong anywhere else. Appearance Avalon is a rather short person only being 5'2" and weighing about 135lbs, she has long pastel purple colored hair(usually worn in a size ponytail) that she often fights with as she thinks it makes her stand out too much, and pastel rainbow colored eyes(both being a side effect of living on the Isle of the Fae). Her skin is a pale color, her guild mark is found on her right hip and is a mix of purple colors Avalon usually wears purple clothing pr shirts with purple coloring in the design often consisting of corsets or baggier shirt and jeans with boots although during the summer she often swaps to shorts and short sleeved tops she always wears boots unless she is taking the day off. She wears crystal jewelry that come from her home Isle that she tends to be rather protective of and has a three gem permanent placement on her forehead. She now also wears a belt with the Wizard Saint emblem and a strange galaxy colored cloth on another belt that also has leather strapping, the cloth itself seems to have a strange aura that constantly comes from it. She was also given a necklace by a friend from another guild that has her own guilds symbol Bio Unknown. All she has said is the name of the island from which she draws her name D'Fae which means 'of Fae' thus her name truly meaning Avalon of Fae. She learned her Fae Way magic from this island where she was raised. She later learned her Crystal Magic style from an lady she met when she first came to the country. Abilities Fae Way Her specialized branch of magic, where she is from this is a magic known and used by most of the island inhabitants on a daily basis and is considered 'easy' and 'normal' while in the outside it seems to be considered 'rare' and 'complicated'. However this magic has a weakness to Iron magic or iron in general. However she has recently seemed to overcome this weakness although she will no tell how she did it. Spells ~Fairy Wing~ can effect just herself or any within the extent of her circle, pulling magic from herself and the surrounding area she uses it to form functional wings on her back and uses them to fly. Once the spell has stabilized it can only be undone by Avalon or when the person is knocked unconscious as once it's stabilized it pulls external magic to continue functioning. ~Fairy Ring~ Upon using this spell a circle of flowers usually appears in one spot, once stepped into it will immediately transport the person to a predetermined destination. However any destination that has been used before and had a Portal Ring is open to be moved to even after the ring is gone thus the person must know where they are going as they will have to speak the locations name. Sadly this spell tends to tire her after she uses it as she’s creating a spell that is from where she is to a far away point and she has to shove her magic to that spot to finish the fairy rings which is usually a far distance away from her. ~Ripple~ is almost a time control type magic often fooling people into thinking time has stood still when in truth it is a dazing spell that uses magical overload to allow the caster time to flee. ~Glamor~ A spell used to hide the appearance or change the appearance of the caster or someone whom the spell is being cast upon ~Fae Blessing~ Used on others for a boost in defense. Forms a small crystal on their collarbone or forehead that powers the thin dusting of crystal that will stop most of minor attacks much like her own crystal skin. ~Fae Barrier~ An incantation charm of protection from the Fae island. This spell does draw upon Avalon and tires her greatly yet it is a circle of protection that can be cast in any size from a few humans to an entire city. However the larger the circle the more draining. The spell calls for a thread of her power reaching back to her home island to give the power from the island the link it needs to the mainland to create the barrier, that thread must be maintained to keep the barrier maintained thus it slowly drains the caster of their magical power, the larger the barrier the quicker the drain. Avalon must, because of this, stay awake the entire time the spell is cast. The spell is cast by her kneeling in the center of where she wishes to cast the circle(if in a city she would have to be in the center of the city to encase the entire city. If she were protecting a group of people she would have to be in the center of that group.) her arms are lifted parallel to the ground, her personal circle with added markings will appear on the ground in the size of the circle to be cast, once cast her body will glow with a steady light and nothing(magical or physical) will be able to touch or move her until she either runs out of magical energy or releases the spell. Even if she does not use up all her magical energy the spell causes a great strain to the caster and once the spell is released the person will be rendered unconscious for varying lengths of time. = ~Chant~ = Oh cinn i bhfolach ach amháin le feiceáil ag na súile íon a tharraingt do imbhalla Stary faoi thy leanaí . Spéir airgid de shining solas , Shine ar siad a ghlaoch. Fae Barrier! = ~Translation~ = Oh hidden ones only seen by pure eyes draw your stary curtain about thy children. Silver sky of shining light, shine upon they who call. Fae Barrier! ~Fairy Queen(learning)~ Chant is unkown. The Fairy Queen spell, it draws power from the Isle of the Fae and funnels it into Avalon, once this is complete it activates Fairy Queen. There are several changes to Avalon when this happens both physical and mental with her remembering what she does as if she witnessed it from outside her body. Abilities: Pure destructive power, able to use any and all Fae Way spells she already knows with no side effects to herself until the spell is released. She is also able to use Fae Way spells she has yet to learn. She is able to draw crystal and raw magic out of herself and her surroundings often leaving damage behind and is able to create a permanent stasis crystal for herself, a place, another person, or a group of people. How this stasis chamber is released is so far unknown and can only be released once Avalon re-enters the Fairy Queen state once more. Once Fairy Queen is released she is drained of almost all of her magic which takes a two day rest to return. Changes: Physical- tattoos in the Fae language appear on her arms, legs, torso, back, and face. Her eyes turn a solid blank white, her hair turns white and grows, and her skin turns a pale shade of lavender. She gains a triple set of fairy wings and she rarely stands on the ground opting instead to float. Personality- Avalon become increasingly cold, much as if she has no emotions at all and does not care for who gets caught in the cross fire. This apparently stems from a different part of her unconscious mind taking control, while her conscious mind seems to see everything as if from outside of her body yet cannot seem to enforce any control over much of what she does although this has lessened a little it takes a great force of will to reenter her body yet keep it in Fairy Queen state and even then there seems to be a wall between logical thought process and emotion that cannot be broken through. Crystal Magic Often works like a Maker magic the Crystal often takes the form of sentient or inanimate objects, Avalon however has mastered both and can make living shapes as well as spikes and the like. She can also compress the crystal until it is almost as hard as diamond which she often uses as inanimate weapons. She can create most of her crystal using her own magic however once tired she is no longer able to 'create' crystal and has a stored amount of crystal in her Holder Pocket to use. Spells ~Crystal Rain~ A spell that creates small shiver sized bits of crystal which she then sends hurdling down/towards at her target often giving the appearance of rain as light hits them. ~Shell~ There are two types of shell, one of which is a dome that she uses to protect not only herself but also comrades in battle. The second stage is a personal 'shell' which forms over her skin the crystal hard but flexible lending her extra endurance. ~Crystal Spike~ Spikes formed of crystal that she either throws at a person or projects from below. Crystal Object Her most used spell, the basis for all of her inanimate spells, allows her to create any object shape she wishes be it for fun or for a fight. ~Crystal Being~ Allows her to create moving object/beings such as animal shapes or even human shapes. ~Double~ A spell used to make a 'doppelganger' of herself or another person or object. Said object/being can move and act like the person/thing they are shaped as right down to color and mannerisms, however they cannot speak and shatter if hit hard enough. Good for a distraction. ~Crystal Viewer~ Using a crystal ball she can view or project things within her magical reach. ~Crystal Communication~ By giving small crystals to others she's able to contact and speak to others through a larger crystal as well as allow them to communicate to each other, can also be used as a tracker by following the magical trace from herself back to the crystal. Can only be used for speaking purposes. ~Glitter Bomb~ Using very compressed crystals she can then cause them to implode then explode creating a fine crystal dust that looks like glitter in the air, the concussion usually throws people and the dust can actually cause cuts and abrasions. ~Crystal Bubble~ can be used as containment, shielding, or transportation. There are two levels of Crystal Bubble, the first being that Avalon creates a crystal bubble around a person or thing keeping it contained in a diamond like shell, this bubble will levitate where she wills it to. The second level is a shielding charm that is in a way mobile as she once again forms a bubble of diamond however this level can also put the person within the bubble into stasis for short periods of time however this may be slightly draining to Avalon(due to the person being in 'stasis' she can actually help save a critically wounded person by giving a healer time to get to them and work on the wounds with this spell). ~Diamond Dragon~ A Crystal Magic skill with three levels and a variation created to go against stronger opponents and larger groups of opponents. She originally started developing this spell to help dragon slayers in her guild train. Lvl. 1- Draconis Armor: A human sized encasement of diamond crystal with draconic features such as claws, muzzle with fangs, tail, and wings. The entire suit is made of a morph-able living diamond crystal so it moves with her movements. Lvl. 2- Wvyrn Droid: A medium sized dragon construct made of super charged diamond crystal which is controlled from outside its form by Avalon. It's roughly the size of train engine. She can create up to three of these. Lvl. 3- Queen of Dragons: A full sized dragon made of solid energized diamond crystal. She controls this form from a crystal that rests where a dragon heart rests where she is put in a kind of stasis her voice issuing from the dragons maw. This form is slightly exhausting to her and she will need a little time to rest after releasing this form of her spell. Diamond Dragon Attributes - Very durable until the 3rd level which is modeled after real dragons and nearly as tough as one. -The crystal chamber that Avalon is held in for Queen of Dragons is semi-transparent. - The weakest point of any of the Diamond Dragons is the membrane of their wings as they are the thinnest part. -All forms of the Diamond Dragon spell can fly without use of Fairy Wing. Diamond Dragon Abilities Attacks that are unique to the Diamond Dragon forms. - Crystal Breath: Much like a dragon slayer roar it is usually in the form of a crystal dust wind that is shaped to cut, rip, and abrate. - Dragon Wing: Using a flap of her wings she sends long spikes of crystal at her opponents ranging from 1-15 per purposeful flap of her wings. - Dragon Horn: Creates a large crystal horn on the forehead of the dragon that then shoots off at the opponent exploding on impact. - Spawn: The creation of small cat sized dragons that are used to wear down an opponent or to use as spy's. - Crystal Spike: used much like her own crystal spike with a stomp to utilize it. Other Magic Morph Magic She is able to change subtle things about herself, such as give herself bunny ears and a tail, however anything large such as a full body transformation is impossible for her. She mainly learned this out of curiosity and as a bit of a joke. Holder Space A simple spell that allows for a subspace pocket, Avalon uses this spell for the purpose of keeping a extra supply of crystal in case her magic starts to run low. So far she's known to have two pockets one of which she uses to keep over a thousand spare crystal balls on hand, the other holds a myriad of other objects that she uses for travel. This spell is in no way connected to 'Re-equip' magic as she cannot use it to change her clothing automatically. The best way for it to be thought of is a never ending backpack. Items Artifact~ Healing Veil~ Given to her by her 'mother' as a gift when she gained Wizard Saint battle, it is the galaxy colored cloth she wears on her belt. It was enchanted by a Sky Dragon Slayer and a Sky God Slayer with healing magic and can heal just about any wound as well as give back loss of energy and stamina. While she does wear it most of the time she's been known to take it off and wrap it around a injured civilian or comrade to help them. So far it seems that the cloth can also heal itself when damaged, the leather straps hanging from its belt also seem to be able to be manipulated and used to gather the cloth up to keep it out of her way during a fight or to strike out at others as a type of whip. Thigh Access Pocket~ Ava's hip/thigh bag seems to be enchanted to be forever deep as it's all she ever carries out on missions yet has been seen pulling full outfits of clothing, food, and even the entire makings of a tent from it before. Jewelry~ Avalon wears two unique sets of jewelry, being her wrap necklace made of silver that wraps several times around her neck and ends in a crystal drop and earrings that match it. These connect her to the Fae Isle and are her means of communication with her family. They also serve as a holding for a large store of magical power that seems to have a will of it's own as they were given to her by her 'mother' as a precautionary before she was allowed to leave the isle. If Avalon becomes to injured or falls in battle the crystals will shatter and create a large sentry type being in the shape of a rather beautiful female in robes with hair that reaches past her feet, a crystal bubble will then form around Avalon keeping her within its confines even if her sentry is beaten and will only release her once someone she trusts is near.Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Howl Category:Caster Category:Holder Category:Crystal Magic Category:Fairy Magic